By “handrail” there is understood a device at a balustrade arranged at (one or) both sides of the escalator or moving walkway. A handrail strip or grip strip is guided along this balustrade and, in particular, at the same speed at which the escalator or moving walkways moves. The grip strip thereby offers support or a handhold for a person located on the conveying device or getting on or off this.
As essential component of a person conveying device—public facilities such as, for example, railway stations or department stores come to mind—a handrail has to fulfil not only a high level of functional capability, but also high safety demands.
A handrail usually comprises traction means with the help of which it is drawn through a guide by a drive. The guide runs along a balustrade arranged at (one or) both sides of the escalator or moving walkway. The traction means, but also the handrail itself, has to be flexible or consist of elements so that circulation, in the manner of an escalator, around the balustrade can be described. This circulation is composed of various curves and semicircles or semi-ellipses as well as looping of drive wheels.
The laid-open specification DE 2 203 178 discloses a handrail cons sting of four main individual parts. A traction means was to be designated first main individual part. It preferably consists of a steel band. Secondly, a profile member which is C-shaped in cross-section and which consists of individual segments in its longitudinal direction. The segments are fixed, but have intermediate spaces so as to be able to describe the curved circulation. These intermediate spaces are formed by a convex end which is disposed opposite a respective concave (rear) side of an adjacent segment. Thirdly, the handrail disclosed in this laid-open specification has a further, approximately rectangular, small profile member. This very short profile member in turn has a toothing: additionally connecting receptacles are attached. The traction carrier is clamped in place between the C-shaped and the approximately rectangular, small profile member by appropriate connecting elements in the C-shaped profile member, which elements are pressed into the receptacles. Fourthly, the handrail disclosed in this laid-open specification comprises a grip strip which encases the C-shaped carrier profile member or profile member.
It is disadvantageous with this handrail arrangement that it consists of so many parts or individual parts. In cross-section there are four individual parts and in longitudinal section there are many small, narrow individual pieces so that bending along the circulation path is ensured. So many individual parts lead, however, not only to high increased costs or assembly costs, but also to a high outlay on assembly on site. If it is sought to reduce the number of individual parts by selecting fewer longitudinal pieces, then the buckle loading of the traction means increases and the bending stiffness by degrees, which has a consequence of diminished curve guidance and semicircle guidance or a generally worse capability of guidance.
Proceeding from the handrail arrangement described in this laid-open specification DE 2 203 178 the object is set of creating a person conveying device with a handrail which does not have the described disadvantages. A handrail should be created which is, in addition, of more economic and is improved ergonomically and in terms of gripping. Moreover, it should maintain or even surpass the required safety demands.